


tell me that you’re still mine

by adoreshirbert



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adoreshirbert/pseuds/adoreshirbert
Summary: ricky bowen and nini salazar-roberts were, against all odds, inseparable. until one fateful night that changed everything they thought they knew about each other.three years later, ricky thought he had finally succeeded in getting over the hurt and moving on - until his phone lit up with a text from the one person he thought he had let go.a story of how nini and ricky found their way back to each other through dimly lit phone screens at 3am.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um hi hsmtmts fandom, this is another one of my rini aus but this time it’s on here! so this is based off of barchie window scenes, and this one barchie edit that someone made. i hope you all enjoy, things are about to get hectic.  
> — also thank u fatima for helping me with the title and the description <3

nini lay in bed dazed, the street lamp outside was causing some light to spill in through the thin curtains which were meant for privacy but to be honest could be seen through. she sighed and checked her phone. 

**_3am_ **

nini groaned and kicked off her blanket, swinging her legs around. her feet came in contact with the soft white rug which spread across her room. three years ago, everything would be different. if it was three am and she couldn’t sleep nini would immediately pick up her phone and text ricky in an instant but ever since she messed everything up... she never finished that sentence as her eyes wondered to the window directly in front of her. the room in the house next door was unfortunately rickys, and from here she could see a dim light from within her ex best friends room. 

“ricky?” she muttered, reaching over to her bedside table and grabbing her phone. nini quickly typed out a text message to rickys contact as she pulled her desk chair to her window, her finger hovered over the send button for minutes while she contemplated whether to send it or not. she missed her (ex) best friend more than anyone in the world so she did something which she would soon come to regret...

_**she pressed send** _

as soon as she hit it she saw a shadow shift as it made its way to the window, and there he was. ricky bowen, standing in front of his window facing her. he looked down at his phone and typed two letters, responding to nini’s text which said ‘are you awake?’. she felt her phone buzz in her hand and she lifted the dimly lit screen to her face. ‘no’ he replied and as nini lifted her head to look at ricky again he just glared at her before pulling down his blinds leaving nini alone again at 3am. 


	2. why now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> new chapter, so quick note:  
> — nini became popular when ricky and her were still friends but now after the fight (btw i will make a chapter about it) they don’t talk anymore and ninis friends (ashlyn, ej, kourtney etc) don’t like ricky

the sound of his parents fighting woke ricky up in the morning, he groaned and pulled the blankets over his head trying to at least get five more minutes of sleep. eventually after realising he couldn’t sleep again he rolled over and grabbed his phone, checking the time as he kicked his blankets off of him.

7:45 am

his eyes widened and he immediately started to pull on his clothes. if he wanted to leave at the normal time, to avoid nini, he would have to leave in 10 minutes. ricky quickly grabbed his bag and shoved his phone into his pocket sprinting down the stairs to the kitchen as fast as he could which nearly caused him to trip over his dog, lulu.  
“sorry lulu!” he said as he rushed to the kitchen, at this point he didn’t care if his parents were fighting. of course he was scared but it was 7:40 and he didn’t want to think about it. “morning.” ricky said grabbing a piece of toast and slathering on peanut butter. his parents looked up at him, they were pretending to read the newspaper happily but deep down he knew something wasn’t right. “i just heard you fighting, you don’t have to pretend.” he rolled his eyes as he bit down on the toast, ricky grabbed lulus dog food and scooped a cup full of it, dropping it into her bowl. he rushed to the door and before he stepped out into the humid air of summer he again checked the time. 

7:58

crap. he thought to himself, it was already too late. ricky called goodbye to his parents and grabbed his keys on the way out of the house, and just as he had expected there was nini. black beret and all, walking past his house on the way to school. she turned her head and raised her hand, a big smile on her face. ricky groaned, he didn’t want to walk to school. at all, especially with nini, so he walked around to his truck with ninis eyes following him and hopped in. he threw his bag on the passenger seat and started the car, pulling out of the driveway in minutes. nini raised her hand one more time and ricky pulled to a stop beside her on the footpath. 

“can i get a lift?” she smiled, pushing a strand of hair out of her face then resting her arms on the now open passenger window. ricky laughed slightly and shook his head, all he could think about was how three years later she finally wanted to be friends again.

“why now, roberts?” he paused shaking his head, resting one arm on the wheel and his other on the seat arm. “why do you want to be friends three years later?” he glared at her, nini felt herself shrink.

“i don’t know bowen, but if you think i’m such a pain ill walk.” she sighed before taking her arms off the window and dragging herself down the road in the direction of school. ricky knew as soon as she stepped foot on school grounds, her whole attitude towards him would change. she would ignore him, talk behind his back with her stuck up as friends, pretend he didn’t exist. he didn’t want to go back

ever


	3. forget i exist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, i’ve been super busy with school and all but i hope you enjoy this part <33

nini eventually got to school, with two minutes to spare. she ran to her locker (nearly colliding with various roamers who had not yet gone to class) and threw her bag in only grabbing her laptop and her math work and text book. nini turned to the door of her locker and checked herself in the mirror, she  of course  had to look presentable as she was always the centre of attention when it came to school. pulling two chunks of her ponytail to tighten the grip of her hair tie, she again ran towards class. god she hated being late, but fortunately their teacher hadn’t arrived yet. she let out a sigh of relief as she took her normal seat next to her boyfriend, ej caswell who gave her a kiss on the cheek when she sat next to him. nini took a quick glance to the table group next to hers, specifically looking at ricky who was looking at her as well. she turned her head to the side slightly and frowned, ej quickly whispered something in her ear which made nini laugh and before she knew it ricky was rolling his eyes then looking away. 

“good morning class!” a frantic Ms. Woods said as she rushed into the classroom carrying her laptop and many papers along with a pink coffee cup in her other hand. her glasses were perched on the top of her head and her (in ninis opinion) very ugly shawl was loosely draped across her shoulders and down her front. “apologies i’m late, who’s ready for a new topic of...” she paused placing her items in her hands down then looking at the class eagerly. no one was interested, nini grabbed a piece of gum from her pencil case and popped it in her mouth. the taste took her back to her younger days when she and ricky were... she immediately shook her head,  never mind. 

“trigonometry!!” the teacher smiled as she started to write a page number and various other notes on the white board. “open your textbooks to 323 please!”

** after class **

ricky heard the bell ring so he picked up his stuff and made his way to the door, waving goodbye at his teacher as he left the room. he quickly made his way down the hall to his locker which was unfortunately close to ninis. he just wanted to completely ignore her today but the fates seemed to be against him. he let out a curse word under his breath as he approached his locker, nini was standing in front of her locker and standing with her was ashlyn and kourtney.

“so did you head about ricky bowen?” ashlyn said loudly glaring at him as he opened his locker, she grabbed some chapstick out of her locker and applied a thick layer. “i heard he’s a total idiot, and won’t leave nini alone.” she laughed, kourtney joined in and as nini had a reputation to uphold she also joined. ricky rolled his eyes, he dropped his textbook into his locker and grabbed out his pe uniform for his next class.

“he’s so annoying!” nini said, her tone was uncertain but she managed to sound all fake and cruel. ricky immediately slammed his locker shut and glared at nini. 

“says the girl who was all needy for attention at what?” he paused, ashlyn and kourtney were staring laser-beams into his head. “3 am this morning.” he turned his head towards ashlyn and kourtney. “nini here, texted me at 3am, then this morning she asked for a lift. so i don’t know how she finds me annoying when it seems like she wants to be friends again, shes pathetic.” as soon as he finished his sentence, ricky turned on his heel and made a beeline towards the gym levaing nini in a very sticky situation.


End file.
